User talk:Crouchbk
>20101019| |}} Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:57, 19 November 2008 (UTC) H vs h Human is suppose to be capitalized, like we do for all the other races (Klingon, Romulan, Borg, etc). - 22:07, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Citations When dealing with background information, please cite your sources. In regards to Shinzon's name, where did John Logan say this? Thanks.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophes When wishing to keep an apostrophe out of the wikicode, type the following: your text here this will exempt anything within from the wikicode. Alternatively you can click the button which has a crossed-out W, which is next to the signature button above the posting area.--31dot 11:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :ACtually, when you want to keep an apostrophe out of wikicode, please use instead. Thanks. -- sulfur 11:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Crouchbk! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC)